Expectations
by Babyfluff
Summary: Call had heard that Europe wasn't very friendly to Makaris. What will happen when a refugee Makar from France comes to the Magisterium? After the death of one of Call's closest classmates, Call, Aaron, Tamara and a girl who is a lot more than she says she is, need to figure out who did it.
1. Chapter 1

Call was sitting on one of the comfortable couches is the common room of Master Rufus's apprentices at the Magisterium, talking to Tamara about the test they would be taking the next day. Tests at the Magisterium were different than tests at other schools. At other schools, the entire class was sitting at desks filling out papers. At the Magisterium, they were tested very differently. They were put into a room with a few wyverns in it and told to defend themselves. Call, Tamara, Aaron and the other Bronze year students were getting pretty good, and no longer needed any assistance from the masters.

Suddenly Master Rufus came through the massive wooden doors. Aaron came out of his bedroom after hearing the doors open. He sat down on the couch across from Call and Tamara.

"I have taken up another apprentice. " He said in his deep, powerful voice.

A girl, possibly in her Copper Year, stepped out from behind him. She was a fairly pretty girl, with blonde hair bouncing down to her shoulders in tight curls. She had a small brown suitcase with an Eiffel Tower patch hand sewed onto the front pocket.

"This is Andromeda. She will be joining us for the remainder of the school-year."

Master Rufus said as he closed the door behind him on his way out. Andromeda was left standing in the doorway.

"Hi. I'm Tamara." Tamara said, trying to start a conversation. "This is Aaron and Call."

"You can call me Andy."

"So..." Aaron said, breaking the silence. "Where are you from?" He asked, immediately regretting it. He knew he wouldn't have liked getting asked that question. He was expecting her to stay quiet, but her face brightened up at the question.

"Le Havre." She said in a heavy French accent. Call had heard that Europe wasn't very friendly to Makaris. He had read stories in the Magisterium library about Makaris being executed for their ability to use chaos magic.

"Is there a magisterium there?" Call asked.

Andromeda nodded. She walked over to the couch to sit down. Tamara nudged Call to tell him to go sit by Aaron. He got up and moved to the other couch. He knew Tamara was persistent. There was no point in trying to resist.

Andromeda sat down next to Tamara.

"There is only one Magisterium in France." She said. "When they found out about my being a Makar, they arranged to have me killed."

Andy was awfully trusting considering the mages at the other magisterium tried to execute her.

"My master wanted to save me so she brought me to an airport since the mages would be looking for elementals when they discovered I was missing."

Andy paused and looked down at her lap. "And now I'm here."

"What year are you in?" Aaron asked, trying to lighten up the conversation.

"Copper. Et vou?"

The three of them stared at each other, not sure what to say.

"Sorry, and you?"

"Bronze." Tamara, Call and Aaron said in unison.

Master Rufus came in the door. He made an expression the three apprentices recognized. As Call predicted, they were able to tell what Master Rufus was thinking with a single facial expression.

Call, Aaron and Tamara got up off the couches and walked to the door. Andy looked confused.

"It's time to eat." Tamara explained.

x x x

After dinner, everyone went into their bedrooms to get ready for bed. Call couldn't help feeling suspicious of Andy. He didn't know why, but he felt like she was lying about something.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning at breakfast, Call sat down at the table with Aaron and Tamara.

"What do you think about her?" Aaron asked Call and Tamara.

"Andy?" Tamara asked.

"Yeah..." Aaron said. He was to polite to say duh.

" I think she's great." Tamara answered. "It's also nice to have another girl around here."

"I don't know yet." Call said. "Something doesn't seem right."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure yet. She just seems suspicious." Call said.

Tamara raised an eyebrow. She didn't agree.

"Speaking of Andy, where is she?" Call asked.

"Oh! I completely forgot! I was supposed to meet her in the gallery before today's lessons start!" Tamara stood up quickly and ran towards the door.

"Can one of you come get us when it's time to start?" Tamara asked.

Aaron and Call nodded.

"I'm meeting Celia in the library. Do you wanna come?" Call asked Aaron as he stood up from the table.

"Nah." Aaron said. "I have to go tell master Milagros about something Jasper did."

"What did he do this time?"

"He played a prank on Celia and Gwenda. He put a bunch of those toads we had to catch into their rooms."

Call rolled his eyes. He walked to the door.

He made his way through the winding tunnels of the Magisterium to the library. He opened the door.

"Sorry I'm late, I was-" He stopped. It felt like all the air in his body was sucked out of him. Celia was lying on the floor, unmoving. Her eyes were wide open. Call fell on his knees in front of her. He grabbed her wrist to check her pulse. Nothing. She was dead. Her skin was ice cold, like she had been dead for a long time. Call didn't know what to do. He started to panic. Should he go get Tamara from the gallery? Should he go try to find Master Rufus? He didn't know. He used air magic to form a sort of tube. He blew through the tube. A high pitched whistle flew through the air. The year before, Call, Aaron, Tamara and Master Rufus had come up with a plan that whenever you were alone, if you needed help, blow through a whistle and anyone else in the group that hears it will come to help. Tamara and Andy came rushing through the hallways and burst through the library door. She started to say what's wrong, but it was obvious. She started hyperventilating.

She ran out the door. Again, Andy was left standing in a doorway.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I-I-I don't know." Call stuttered. He stared at the body of his young girlfriend. They had only been dating since the end of their Copper year. Only five months.

A few minutes later she came back with Master Rufus, Master Milagros and Aaron. Master Rufus picked up Celia's body. Master Milagros started crying softly. She went over to the library door. She made an announcement throughout the school with the enchanted wristband all the masters wore. The student had similar wristbands, but didn't have nearly as much power as the masters wristbands did.

"All students please return to your rooms for the rest of the day." Master Milagros finished up her announcement.

The library doors were closed as students started filing through the halls.

"When did you find her?" Master Rufus asked Call once the doors were closed.

"It was-" Call put his head in his hands. "I don't know. Ten minutes ago?"

"Do you know why she was here?"

Call nodded. "We were going to meet here. She wanted to tell me something."

"When were you planning on meeting?" Master Milagros asked.

"Eight thir-"

Wait, Call thought. Her skin is cold. She just came in here 20 minutes ago. That's not enough time to make her skin cold. She was killed just before I came in.

"She was frozen." Call muttered.

"Excuse me?" Master Milagros said.

"She was frozen." Call repeated more clearly. "Her skin is ice cold. Her skin wouldn't be cold if she hadn't been frozen."


	3. Chapter 3

That night Call couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking of Celia's beautiful face. And then her pale, still face. He couldn't get the image of his dead girlfriend out of his mind. It reminded him of the head of Verity Torres, nailed to the door of Constantine Madden's tomb, beautiful yet horrible at the same time. Call sat up in his bed. He took Miri off his nightstand and turned it over in his hands. He couldn't think of any reason anyone would want to hurt Celia, let alone kill her. Could it have been random? Maybe the killer would have killed anyone who might've come into the library at that moment.

Tamara lightly tapped on his door and stepped inside. She had a small flame, the size of a candle burning just above her palm.

"Hey." She whispered.

Call looked up from his knife.

"You okay?" She asked quietly.

"No."

Tamara tiptoed over to Call's bed and sat down on the edge. Call didn't know what she expected to accomplish by coming in to his room. Nothing she could say would make anything better. Even though he knew he couldn't change the past, he couldn't help thinking he could've done something to save Celia.

"It'll be okay." Tamara said. "Master Rufus said there'll be an announcement tomorrow, telling everybody about Celia.

"What about her family?" Call asked. "No one has really put much thought into how to tell her parents." Call had met Celia's parents over the summer. They were nice enough people, but they were strict. Call didn't know what Master Rufus would tell them. He did know that a lot of parents would try to pull their children out of school, but they probably wouldn't succeed. The masters would say it was too dangerous to let a half-trained Mage drop out of the Magisterium.

Well now it's dangerous here too. Call thought.

Tamara sighed. "Well, goodnight. " she said. "See you in the morning. Don't worry. We'll find out who did it. " She added. She tiptoed back to her own bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Call lay down to go to sleep again. He didn't know how or when, but he was going to get revenge.

x x x

The next day Master Rufus's four students were heading to the gallery with master Milagros's group to try to clear their heads. Tamara and Aaron had gotten used to Call's limping, and now walked at his pace, Andy, however, had to stop walking every so often to let the others catch up.

They had just turned the last corner in the winding hallways when Tamara suddenly fell down flat onto the cave floor.

Call froze mid-step. Aaron bent down next to Tamara. Call bent down next to him. He looked down at her back. Her shirt was covered with small ice crystals. They were all gathered in one place. It looked like she had been shot with a small ball of ice. Normally, a snowball would not hurt someone. But if a mage was the one throwing it there was a difference. There was magic in the ice. Tamara was slowly freezing to death. Call started making the air around them into a whistle. It rang out through the school. The masters footsteps were once again heard in the hallways. Master Rufus was the first to arrive. He started giving orders to the students at the scene. Aaron picked up Tamara at her head and Jasper picked her up at her feet. Once she was in the infirmary, the crowd that had gathered was told to wait outside the door.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Call, Aaron and Andy went to visit Tamara, early in the morning. When they got there, she was asleep. They stood around her hospital bed.

"I told you she'd be asleep." Call whispered to Aaron.

"Should we come back later?" Andy quietly asked a nurse standing close by. Before the nurse could answer, Tamara slowly opened her eyes.

"Hi." She said weakly. "What happened yesterday?"

Aaron tried to explain as quickly as he could.

Tamara tried to sit up in her bed, but she fell back before she got halfway up.

"I can't feel my legs." She said to the nurse.

"The ice spread quickly down your legs. Your muscles are frozen. You won't be able to walk for the next week or so." The nurse answered.

Tamara's face fell.

"How did the announcement about Celia go?" She said, changing the subject.

"It was canceled." Αnswered Aaron. "It's going to be today, along with an announcement about you."

"Do you know who did it yet?" Tamara asked.

"No idea." Aaron sighed "Whoever this is has a pretty good cover up."

"Call," Tamara said. "This might just be a coincidence, but..." Her voice trailed off.

"But what?" Call asked worriedly.

"Both of the attacks were on your friends."

"What if it is just a coincidence? What if the attacker would have shot anyone else that happened to walk by?" Call said. He didn't want himself to be the reason for the attacks.

"But there _were_ other people walking by. Why did they wait and shoot me?" Tamara said.

Call looked down at his feet.

Suddenly the nurse came over an tapped on Aaron's shoulder. "Time for the announcement, children." She said. "You can come back at lunch time."

x x x

They left the Infirmary and shuffled through the crowds of students making their way to the room the announcement was in. It was the same room where they had announced Aaron's being a Makar.

They sat down in the chairs assigned to Master Rufus's group. Master Milagros's group was nearby, one empty seat at the end. Celia's seat. Gwenda looked at it questioningly.

She looked over at Call and mouthed "Where's Celia?"

Call looked down at his lap.

Master North stepped up to the podium. "Attention students!" He said in a booming voice that echoed throughout the room.

"We have some very disturbing news." He paused. Whispers bounced around the room. "There has been a death." He said.

Call heard gasps hopping from person to person.

"Celia Kester has been killed. Since then, there has been another attack. Tamara Rajavi is in the. Infirmary and is expected to recover. We are still attempting to figure out who administrated these attacks and whether or not they are connected in any way.

Call looked over at master Milagros's group. Gwenda was crying. Jasper looked perplexed, like he thought this was all some kind of practical joke.

Master North continued to speak, but Call didn't hear any of it. He was in a daze. Everything was so confusing. Celia was frozen and Tamara was shot with ice, so it had to be someone skilled in ice magic.

"Students, you are dismissed. Classes are cancelled today and tomorrow."

Call suspected that his way of saying he was sorry for Celia.

Call stood up. Pain shot up his leg. He stumbled a little when he took a step. He righted himself and continued walking towards the door with Aaron and Andy.

They were caught up in the flood of students leaking out into the hallways. As the crowd dispersed, it became easier to move around. They were about halfway to the Infirmary to see Tamara when Call spoke.

"Do you know when Tamara can leave the Infirmary?" He said to Aaron. There was no reply. Call turned to looked at Aaron. He was no longer walking next to them. Call looked back the way they had come. Aaron was lying face down on the cave floor the way Tamara had when she was shot. Call and Andy went over to where Aaron lay as fast as they could. His shirt was black in the center, burned straight through. His skin was charred. He had third degree burns. You could see his spine.

Call started to panic. He tried to form a whistle, but it wasn't working. Andy tried her hand at making an air whistle. The sound was faint, but loud enough for the masters to hear. Master Rufus and A nurse from the Infirmary came running.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, since all classes were canceled, Call and Andy could spend most of the day in the infirmary with Tamara and Aaron, trying to figure all this out.

When they got to the Infirmary, much to Call's disappointment, but not surprise, Aaron was asleep. Tamara was pouting in her bed. Call assumed it was because she wasn't allowed to leave the Infirmary for another day.

"Hi." Andy said to Tamara.

"Hey." Tamara replied quietly.

Call limped over to Aaron's bed and stood over him.

"He has severe third degree burns." Tamara said from across the room in her bed. "The nurse said he won't be out for a few weeks." She added solemnly.

Suddenly Aaron's eyes fluttered open. He tried to smile but it quickly turned into a grimace. He attempted speaking, but all Call heard was "Humphlgug".

Call heard Tamara ask a nurse if her bed could be moved closer to Aaron's.

"Of course!" The nurse answered a little too enthusiastically. Before Tamara knew what was going on, her bed was being lifted into the air with magic. She was gently set down next to Aaron. Andy walked over to where Tamara's bed now sat.

The nurse walked over to where the apprentices were gathered. She was carrying a dusty old wheelchair that looked like it hadn't been used in a decade. Tamara looked at it in disgust.

"Is that for me?" She said.

The nurse nodded. "You get to leave a day early."

She walked towards Tamara's bed. She lifted her out and into the wheelchair with air magic. Call thought it must be tiring to have to do that kind of stuff all the time.

"You three should get back to your quarters. Master Rufus said he wants to talk to you." She said, gesturing to Call, Tamara and Andy. They gave each other questing looks.

Once in their common room, they had just sat down when Master Rufus came in.

"Students. I must ask you if you know anything about these attacks."

The three of them shook their heads.

Call knew Tamara was thinking the same thing he was. It was because he was the Enemy of Death.

"Well. Dinner is early tonight. Come to the refectory at 5:00." Master Rufus said before leaving the room.

"Hey Andy, could you excuse us for a minute? I need to talk to Call about something. " Tamara said sweetly.

"Sure..." Andy answered skeptically. She got up and went into her bedroom.

"Call," Tamara said as soon as Andy was gone. "This obviously has something to do with you being...you know..."

"Yeah." Call answered. He understood what she was talking about. The Enemy of Death.

"But who else knows?" Call questioned. "It's just me, you and Aaron..." Call said. "Jasper." He added before storming out the door.

"Call, wait!" Tamara yelled after him. "Where are you-"

Call limped as fast as he could through the hallway. When he got to the quarters of Master Milagros's apprentices. He waved his wristband in the door. He knew it wouldn't work, but he did it anyway. He banged on the large wooden doors as hard as he could.

Gwenda came to the door and opened it a crack. She was rightfully afraid of what whoever was at the door. When she saw it was Call, her face relaxed a little bit, but she still looked extremely nervous.

"Call, are you okay?"

He pushed past her.

"Call you're not allowed to-"

Call went straight past the confused Rafe and Laurel, who were sitting on the brown couches. He stomped straight into Jasper's room. He was sitting on his bed. He jumped up when he saw Call. Call was fuming. He pushed Jasper up against the wall. Despite Jasper being bigger than him, he was able to hold him.

"WHO DID YOU TELL !?" Call yelled.

Jasper was struggling to get out of his grip.

Rafe ran into Jasper's bedroom. He tried to peel Call off of Jasper.

He pulled Call out of the room. Master Rufus was standing outside in the common room. His arms were crossed. Master Milagros jogged into Jasper's room to see if he was okay. Master Rufus grasped Call by the collar and dragged him back to his room.

Tamara's shoulders sunk when she saw Master Rufus holding onto the collar of Call's shirt. Call looked livid.

"What did you do?" She sighed.

Master Rufus let go of Call, who then fell onto the nearby couch.

"Would you care to explain yourself?"

Call knew he wasn't really asking a question. "No." He said anyway.

"Let me rephrase that. What the hell were you doing in there?"

Call was silent.

"I'm waiting." Master Rufus said.

Call remained silent.

Master Rufus sighed.

"I would like to speak to you privately in approximately one hour." He said, walking out of the room.

"Call-" Tamara started. "What's going on?"

Andy opened her bedroom door and walked towards the couches.

"Call you need to tell her." Tamara whispered.

Call gave her a horrified look.

"We don't have secrets in our apprentice group and she's part of the group now."

"And what if she tells the masters?" Call retorted. "Then what?"

"She won't." Tamara answered.

"How do you know?"

"I just do. You have to trust me."

Call sighed. "Fine."

Andy sat down on the couch. "What's going on?" She said. "I heard Master Rufus in here."

"Actually, Call has something to tell you." Tamara said. She was starting to get on Call's nerves.

"What is it?"

Call opened his mouth, but he was at a loss for words. "Um...well, I, uh-"

"You what?" Andy asked, trying to get the words out of him.

"I have a secret, and it kinda really huge and you can't tell anyone. You have to promise you won't get all crazy when I say it."

Andy nodded.

"Okay. I'm- the Enemy of Death. But I'm not. It's complicated."

"I know." Andy said.

Call looked her his face both horrified and surprised at the same time. "What?"

"I know. Jasper told me."

"I'm gonna kill him." Call said under his breath.

Call thought for a minute. If she was the one that Jasper told, then... She might be the culprit. She might be the murderer. It all made sense. The day Celia was killed, Andy had left before Tamara, and would therefore have enough time to go in and kill Celia. When Tamara was shot, there were lots of other kids around. She would have been able to drop back in the crowd just enough to get behind Tamara and shoot her with the ice. With Aaron, it was similar. She could have fallen back behind him just enough for her to shoot him with the fire, without Call even noticing. But why? Call's first thought would be because he was the Enemy, but why not just kill him? Why try to kill his friends first?


	6. Chapter 6

"So... How did the 'meeting' with Master Rufus go?" Tamara asked Call later that day.

Call gave her a look that said Shut up, I don't want to talk about it.

Tamara inched closer to Call on the couch.

"Any leads?" She whispered in his ear.

Call thought. He didn't know if he would tell Tamara of his suspicions of Andy. Tamara absolutely adored her. She would probably just brush off anything bad he said about the girl. Then again, maybe not.

He stood up, being careful not to put weight on his left leg. He walked awkwardly to his bedroom door and made a gesture to Tamara to follow. She scooted herself back into her wheelchair and followed Call into his room.

Call sat down on his bed and Tamara remained in her uncomfortable-looking wheelchair. Call began to speak.

"Andy." He said.

"What about her?" Tamara asked in response.

"She might be the one that killed Celia and hurt you and Aaron."

"What are you talking about?"

Call put his head in his hands. Why had he even bothered? He knew she would do this. She would deny that Andy had done anything wrong until Call finally gave in and told her she was right. She loved being right.

"What?" Tamara asked.

"Nothing." Call mumbled into his hands.

"Call, all I'm saying is do you even have any reason to think it's her.

"No. I just randomly picked her out of everyone at the Magisterium to blame everything on. Yes I have reasons, Tamara!" Call answered.

"Well... what are they?"

"Well, it's more she would have been able to do it."

"What do you mean?"

"For one thing, she was the one Jasper told about my secret. That alone makes her suspicious. Plus she would have been able to pull off the attacks every time. Take Celia for example. I was going to meet her in the library at 8:30 that morning. I was late and it was 8:45 when I got there." Call said.

"Yeah..." Tamara said. "What does that have to do with Andy?"

"You were going to meet Andy in the Gallery at 8:30, right?"

"Yes..."

"And you forgot and got there a little bit late. She would've had time to go and kill Celia, and then make it back to the Gallery before you got there."

"Huh." Tamara said skeptically. She still wasn't convinced. "What about me and Aaron?"

"When you were shot there were a lot of other kids around. It would've been easy for her to fall behind just enough to shoot you."

"Okay, well what about Aaron?" Tamara asked.

"Same thing. There weren't a lot of other kids in the hallway when he was shot, but she still could've fallen behind without me or Aaron noticing and then burn him."

Tamara considered what Call had said. It made sense.

"Why?" She asked suddenly.

"I don't know."

There was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Yeah?" Call called.

Andy opened the door slowly and peeked in. She relaxed a little bit and opened the door the rest of the way.

"There you are!" She said with a sigh of relief. "I've been looking for you two."

"What's wrong?" Asked Tamara.

"Nothing!" She said quickly. She was definitely hiding something and she wasn't good at it.

Andy closed the door behind herself and left.

Call looked over at Tamara. "Well that wasn't suspicious." Call said sarcastically.

"Yeah..." Tamara said in reply. "What do you think she's hiding?"

"I have no idea. You?" He answered.

Tamara shook her head. She looked down at her watch. "It's time for dinner."

Call got up and limped, Tamara in her wheelchair next fo him, to the Refectory with Andy, giving her nervous looks the whole way there.

Suddenly Andy stopped. "What's wrong with you guys?"

Call and Tamara looked at each other confusedly. "What?" They said in unison.

"You've both been looking at me weird this whole time."

"Nothing." Tamara said. "Nothing's wrong."

Andy rolled her eyes and kept walking.

Call watched everything she did. If she waved at someone, he would make note of who it was. Just in case. Call knew he didn't have to do that. But he did anyway. He needed to find out who did it. And would find out who killed and injured his friends no matter what it took.


	7. Chapter 7

"Call," Tamara started the next afternoon. Andy was in the library, so they were alone.

"Yeah?"

"We need to get Andy cornered."

"Huh?" Call said, surprised. Tamara usually wasn't the one that did that kind of thing. She was usually the one that got mad at Call for doing that kind of thing.

"Aaron gets out of the infirmary today. His burns won't ever be completely healed and if Andy really wants him dead, then shooting him again will do it."

Call nodded. "When?" He said. "How?" He added.

"I don't know." Tamara admitted. "But we need to do it. We need to find out if she's the the one that killed Celia and hurt Aaron and me."

Call completely agreed with her, but he didn't know how they could pull it off. If Andy really was guilty, why would she admit it?

About twenty minutes later, Andy was back from the library. Call and Tamara exchanged nervous glances.

"Hey guys!" Andy said before sitting beside them at the table.

"Hi," Tamara started nervously. "Listen, we uh, have to talk to you about the attacks."

"Did you find out more about them?" Andy asked. "Do you know who it was?"

"Well," Tamara said. "That's actually what we wanted to talk to you about." Tamara said, trying her best not to sound anxious and suspicious.

"What do you mean?" Andy asked in a confused tone.

"Do you have any idea who it was? At all?" Call said. He was getting annoyed at how slow the conversation was moving along.

"No..." Andy said, she sounded more and more confused with every word she said. "You don't think- you can't possibly believe- do you think I did it?" She stammered.

Tamara and Call stared at her in silence.

"It wasn't me!" Andy said loudly, but not loud enough to be considered a yell. "I swear, it wasn't! Why would I do anything like that!" She said. "Why would you think that I did?!" Andy continued before vanishing into her bedroom.

"Well that went well." Call said sarcastically.

"Now I'm not so sure about it being her," Tamara said. "Do you think she could've gotten that mad if it was all fake?"

"Is it was her, she probably had a whole thing to say planned out, just in case anyone said it was her."

"You've got a good point there." Tamara acknowledged. "Aaron's supposed to be getting out of the Infirmary now," She said, changing the subject. "You want to go down?"

"Sure." Call answered as he stood up from his chair.

"Andy, we're going down to get Aaron, want to come?" Tamara called.

Call gave her a what-the-hell-are-you-doing look.

Andy opened her bedroom door a crack and peered out. She finally stepped out and followed Call an Tamara down the twisting tunnels to the Infirmary. They arrived at the massive doors. Andy reached forward to pull it open. All three of them stopped suddenly when a small crash was heard. They looked at the door. Something had just barely missed Andy's head. Ice.


End file.
